


Tape, Cardboard, and a Whole lot of Spray Paint

by NovaOmegaDelta



Series: Tagging Angel Grove [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff with a side of angst, I am really scared right now, If this goes down I'm going down with it, It has a slow build up, M/M, Slow Burn, tagging au, very slow burn, very slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaOmegaDelta/pseuds/NovaOmegaDelta
Summary: Tagging AU with Cranscott and Trimberly goodness.





	1. Chapter 1

“Y’know I don't think we are ever going to understand each other. Just when I think you've done the dumbest thing you can possibility do, you find something even dumber and you do it.”  
Jason scoffed a ‘thank you’ at his dad he had heard the speech time and time again. He didn't expect to be getting out of this one.  


“I promise you this isn't the moment to be a wise ass. I know you thinks its noble you didn't rat out your friends-”  


“I acted alone Beefcake and I had a connection.” Jason's dad, Sam Scott, scoffed at him for that one.  


“Yeah that's funny.” his dad snapped back at him his voice trite with irritation, “you know what's not funny, this was supposed to be your season. I had scouts coming to every game you could've written your own ticket now it's all gone. Now you gotta come here every Saturday for the rest of the year just so you can graduate. With all these other weirdos and criminals.” His dad's voice was filled with disappointment and judgement. Jason hated it, but he kept a straight face through it all. His voice only cracking a little bit when he replied  


“Yeah, like you said we’ll never understand each other.” Jason made eye contact with his dad. He knew pushing too much wouldn't be good but this was the same old dance they did every time that Jason had done something. Jason's dad reached over and opened Jason's door. Jason took the out. Never the one to give up an opening when he saw one. He gathers his bag and head towards the school. Trying to shake off the feel of disappointment that still is radiating from his father's truck. He can feel the glare from his dad still on him. Jason sighs as he reaches the door to Angel Grove high school. He pushes the door in as a memory pops into his head. It was his last game as quarterback. He had lead his team to victory by pulling a last minute touchdown. He could hear the announcer in his had just as it was on the field that night. He could hear the crowd going nuts at the choice he had made. The cheering just made him run faster. He frowned at the memory now when people called his name it was usually followed by a drawn out moo. That or a angry comment about how he single handedly destroyed the Tiger's season. His so called teammates isolated him after they found out he couldn't play. He was the best player on that team and they all knew it. He watched one by one as the turned their backs on him and left him in the locker room when he had told his coach. He was brought back to reality as his hand touched the water fountain. He bent over to take a drink, but the display case was there and always he was reminded of what he had done.  


He stood up quickly as he heard footsteps behind him, readjusting his bag on his shoulder he held out four fingers has a wave to the person passing, Kimberly Hart, didn't even look at him. Although, they had rarely ever had talked to each other, they both knew about each other. He silently swore to himself, of course she wouldn't want to talk to him. None of them did. Everyone acted as if he ran over their dog. She just kept walking past him. Kimberly had stopped talking to him at parties and around school when she had started dating Ty a year ago, but now that they had broken up Jason had hoped, being the only other person in that school who knew what it was like to fall hard, she would want some type of friend as well. She barely even looked in his direction as she walked by. He sighed leaning his head back on the wall. Iced out again. Although from Kimberly it was different and he knew that. Like he said before she knew what it was like to fall hard.  


He collected himself and entered detention. Even before he got down the stairs he could hear the rap music that was blasting from one of the other kids speakers. Some song that he had heard once or twice at a party. He didn't really pay much attention as he looked around the room. He watched his feet as he went down not wanting to trip down them. He heard a moo from Colt Wallace, he ignored it. Jason wasn't going to be intimidated by what they did so he just kept walking. He could hear a bunch of other comments, though, Jason shrugged them off. He walked to an available desk putting his stuff down and then perching himself on the corner of his desk. He waited. As he was waiting for the teacher he watched as Colt Wallace walked up to another boy in detention. He bumped into him knocking whatever the other boy was messing with, Jason thought it was pencils, whatever they were Colt sent them flying off the table as he passed by. Jason had a bad feeling of where this was going but he watched not wanting to draw anymore attention to himself. As he picked up he started to talk to the boy.  


“I've had to watch you play with these for weeks. Are you crazy?” the other boy shook his head quickly, “No? What if you had an extra one?” Colt breaks the pencil that he had picked up, dropping it onto the boy's desk taunting him. The other boy is looking at him with a sad wide eyed expression. Jason felt his heart twinge.  


“Why don't you cut this little act and do something? Why don't you stop me huh? Are you gonna stop-”  


“Hey!” Jason pushes Colt away from the Boy, “How old are you? Five? Hi I'm Jason. It's my first time here. It's exciting.” Sarcasm lacing with irritation at Colt. He faces Colt and stands up just a bit straighter giving him his full height.  


“And you must be the bully of detention, How dumb can you be?” Colt swung at him. Jason dodged it easily. With football he knew how to read the opponents movements and judge where they were going to strike and Colt was like reading a baby, simply to say, predictable. Colt swung at him again grunting like he had something to prove. He squared up to Jason. Jason took his time and slapped him. Colt recoiled.  


“Did you just slap me?” Jason smirked as a chuckle bubbled up in his throat. As the room went silent he answered him with a smile.  


“I did. Weird, Right?” he said looking around the room at hidden smiles and amused looks. Now I'm going to be here every day for what seems like the rest of my life and I'm sure you are, too. So let's make a deal. Don't sit near me, or him, and we'll be okay.” Jason stares him down as he returns back to his seat just as the teacher entered the room. Jason sits down satisfied with himself. He pulls out the Better Choices workbook and starts doodling something that resembles his old tag. He frowns at the paper. He hadn't done that in months. After getting caught by the cops and his accident he hadn't really thought about tagging since. It pulled at his lips upward as he continued twiddling the pen in his hand. Willing the pen to finish what it had started minutes go by before a loud ‘Damn girl’ got his attention. He looked up just as Kimberly came strutting down the stairs. Her hair was cut into a nice bob that sure as hell wasn't there before. He smiled at her. That was the Kimberly Hart he remembered. She looked over to him for the first time that day and gave him a smirk. Jason looked back down to his paper smiling. Maybe he did have a friend after all.  


Detention really wasn't all that entertaining that much as always. It went by and Jason only had a few pages of his Better Choices workbook filled out. He had debated on whether or not to actually do the work book or put fake answers in the book. He knew what they wanted him to put was that he was regretful and knew his mistake, which he was, just more so that he didn't have any real friends that stood by him in this ordeal. They questions were usually bullshit anyway, but some of them made him want to answer them truthfully. He was a bit disturbed about a few of them. So he wrote a quick short sentence to get those over with. Really why did they need to know if they were sexually active? Better question is who thought they would get a straight answer out of these kids here. He laughed at it before continuing on his doodle. He knew he was out of practice as the lines looked more block then actually right how they were supposed to be, but he knew what it was and who would understand it too. He folded it up and stood up with his pencil in hand walking over the the sharpener by Kim slipping it on to her work space. He was offering a bit of a peace offering, an olive branch so to speak, to her. He was offering what both of them desperately needed and wanted. Even if Kimberly didn't know it yet. As he sharpened his dull pencil he could hear the small paper being unfolded and a small chuckle come from Kimberly. As he walked back he saw that she had forgone her Better Choices workbook for Jason's paper. It might not have been the biggest victory but Jason would still take it. As the final bell rung signaling to the students that it was finally their hour of freedom Jason was met with a paper flicking in his face. It was simple and decorated but what really got him was the signature and note in the bottom left hand corner. A simple two hearts and a K. Kimberly’s call sign. He smiled, the note simply put had her number and almost friends. It wasn't big, but right now, it was enough. For him and for her.


	2. One step in the right Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer to complete than I thought it would. To those who commented thank you very much!

Jason hadn't really expected the boy he stood up for to come barreling out after him as soon as he left detention and he really didn't expect the boy to introduce himself with his cute bit of ramblings of an introduction. Billy Cranston. That was the boy’s name. Of course Jason had heard of Billy Cranston, the boy who won the past three years of the science fair and, the boy with the perfect GPA, the boy that was always getting bullied or gossiped about for one thing or another. Although Jason had never expected for the excited smile that graced his lips or how he kept talking even after he didn't need to. Jason realized that he truly knew nothing about the boy in front of him. Other then his reputation, that Jason knew didn't hold everything and was often wrong about most things, he really didn't know anything about the boy. Now that Jason thought about it he really didn't know anyone other than their school personas. Shocking none the least to the ex golden boy. 

“Hey we should hang out tonight.” Billy smiled at him Jason felt his breath catch in his throat. It was weird, but Jason despite everything, wanted to go and hang out with this boy. He sighed. “Well over at my house I know if you are anywhere out of town you get in trouble but I wanted to get your opinion on something and I know if your parents know you are at my house and not stalking around the neighborhood you won't get the police called on you and you can say I'm going to tutoring you on anything and I actually could tutor you as well I'm in all the honors classes and the AP classes and the honors AP classes. So I'm sure whatever you need I could help you as well.” Billy kept rambling he felt a smile creep onto his face. No one had offered him any type of help after the accident. This might be a good thing for him. 

“Normally, I would ask my friend Zack and or Trini, but Zack is working and Trini is watching her twin brothers for the next week so she can't come over-”

“Billy, I would like to come over. I just need to let my parents know.” Billy nodded, Jason pulled out his phone before sending a quick text to his mother. He got a response almost instantly. It was a positive confirmation and from the looks of it she was happy to have Jason making friends again. Another message appeared about him watching Pearl at eight. Jason sighed and sent back a yes. He looked back up to Billy.

“Alright everything's taken care of. So where is your car?” Billy pointed to a van in the parking lot. His mother waiting in the car for him already waving to him. He smiled at Jason. He swore that Billy’s eyes were sparkling with happiness that he didn't say. He motioned for Jason to walk with him. As they got nearer to the car Billy’s mother was visibly confused but excited nonetheless. She got out of the car and went over to them. She introduced herself as Candice Cranston. A sweet woman that was absolutely excited that Billy had a friend. Her short hair bounced in her tight curls as she talked and ushered them both into the van. Offering to buy them some food and drinks. Jason nodded uncomfortably he was polite though. Billy tapped the shell hanging from the mirror. It swung loosely for a few moments before he nodded and looked back at Jason.

“For luck.” was the only thing that Billy said to him about that. Jason nodded, His little sister would tap on the windows of his truck when he took her to school. Billy smiled at him before launching into a conversation with his mom about his newest project. Jason caught bits and pieces as they drove along but more of the technical parts went over his head. The atmosphere in the van was surprisingly welcoming and filled with a comforting background noise. Jason smiled a bit. He was glad that Billy's mother was so sweet even if she had practically screamed in his ear. 

He watched them go back in forth for a few more minutes until they pulled into a driveway which he had to assume was theirs. Billy was the first to exit the car his movements were curt and fast, but seemed to get the job done. Jason not wanting to be left behind exited too. Following the boy and his mother inside of their house. Candice gave him a quick tour. A modest house about the same size as his house but felt so much more like a home to him. Jason smiled. 

“Down stairs is Billy's domain so Ill let you two be. Have fun and Jason, you are welcome to stay for dinner. We are having meatloaf with mash potatoes for dinner. Around five thirty so Billy please remember not to get too focused on what you are working on.” Jason thanked her as he followed billy down to the basement. It was painted a darkish gray and had multiple tools set in various place. Gems of all caliber stitching across any available surfaces. From small bits of gold to larger fossils in the back, to say the least jason was impressed with the variation. 

“Most of this was my dads. He's been dead seven years four months and two days. He worked at the local gold mine when it was opened. Him and I would go up there on the weekends and dig something up. It was always an adventure. You know the mine collapsed right? An explosion caved in one of the exit tunnel and some people got trapped under the rocks. Unfortunately one of them was my dad.” Billy looked down for a moment as if he was thinking on what to share next, “Another was my friends dad. We both lost a family member in that explain. Now it's just him and his mom. He does what he can too pay the bills, even if it means he doesn't go to school often as she would like him too, but he keeps going enough to get the work for him to pass. I think he has some of the teachers permission to not be there as long as he shows them his work hours. I think he wants to drop out. Which isn't good getting a GED is harder than graduating high school. He goes to Angel Grove too! His name is Zack, Trini calls Zack a pain in her butt, but she loves him like a brother and bickers with him just like they were.” 

Jason laughs at that. He knew of Zack for the most part. Well he knew about what the school thought of him. He was the kid that ran through the teams break away banner naked at their homecoming game. Somehow he gets away with it every time. Jason was pretty sure he was also the guy who held the keg-stand record at all of the parties that happen in Angel Grove. The other teen was none the less impressive. Jason had seen some of his parkour videos, but now he had a bit more respect for the boy as well. Knowing a bit more background about the boy. He didn't know what he was going through, but he knew it must've been harder than anything Jason was going through.

“So Jason this is what I wanted your opinion on. I've been working on it for a while but something seems wrong. Could you look at it?” He held up a Cardboard piece for Jason too look at it was one of a mechanical blue Triceratops. The detail on it was amazing. The veins looked like the stars were shimmering inside it. As Jason took it in his hands he could see the details clearer, sharp contrasts, he should really start wearing his glasses more, he was Impressed. 

“This is amazing, how you captured the detail and the veins. How did you make this so detailed?” He let the other boy take back the Triceratops. Almost reluctantly to be honest. He wouldn't have guessed that Billy could draw like that. Somehow it made him want to know more about the other boy. Every piece of new information he gained drew him in more and more. Billy clapped his hands together as he started to explain how he made this. Practically telling him layer by layer. 

“It took me several tries to get it right and Trini had to start me off with an out line more than once. She is amazing and much better then I am.” Billy scratched the back of his head. “But i'm stuck here, that's why I wanted your opinion on this.” the other boy gestured to it again. Jason nodded reaching for the picture again with a more critical eye this time. Inspecting how the picture was angled how it presented itself to him and the bits that most people would be too enamored by the first look to see. Then he saw it. On the first part of the horns the shadow tilting a bit too far from the rest of the shadows too match. 

“Here,” he pointed to it, “right here. The shadows a bit too far do you see?” Billy leaned in to where Jason was pointing, his brow furrowing, putting the pieces together. He held it as still as possibly for Billy. He watched the recognition creep into Billy's features. 

“You're right! Thank you!” Before making a note in the corner of the piece. “I'll have to ask Trini for another outline again, but I can finally finish this one!” He smiled at Jason. The blond felt his cheeks color slightly. Jason smiled lightly at the other boy as he began to work on the piece again. Watching the bo- Billy- watching Billy work was mesmerizing all on its own. For once he didn't feel lonely and he had Billy to thank for that.


	3. Big Brother Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason does brotherly things and meets a Tiger.

For the past few days Jason has been going to Billy’s house after school and detention, one to avoid going back home to his father that as of yet only seems to have his failures on his mind, and he truly likes being with Billy. The other teen had charmed Jason in a way no other person had ever had, by simply just being his adorable self. I wasn't much of a surprise to Jason when he had noticed the blush on his cheeks seeming to appear more frequently around the other boy. As well as feelings his grades seemed to raise them with ease. Who knew he had a bit of a knack for Geometry essentially not Jason. Slowly, it's going slowly, I mean a D might be passing, but it isn't enough to make his dad get off his back. Jason knows it, so does Billy. Speaking of Billy, he is so much happier when Jason is with him. He’ll even walk to class with Jason on his offs. Or study with him when he knows Jason has a big test coming up Billy appears. It makes him feel good to be around Billy. His mother has noticed it, so has his little sister Pearl.

Another person that makes him feel like he can do this. A nine year old who thinks he’s still the best big brother even if he can't give her piggy backs without a break in between anyone. The big brother who held her close when she got scared when they had to go to the funeral for their dads friend. He at least was still her hero. Jason wouldn't change it for the world, he knows it won't last, she's growing up and needing him less and less. So he cherishes the moments he gets with Pearl. So when she asked him to take over her Youths football camp how could he say no? He almost regrets it as soon as he sees the boys in the camp. Almost. Jason walks to the Adult in charge.

“Hello Miss?” Jason stopped he didn't actually know who was the person he was supposed to talk to when he got here. Or the name of anyone here. She turned around, smiling at Jason.

“You must be Jason, Oh thank you so much for agreeing to do this. I'm the Twins mom, June. If you need anything please don't hesitate to come get me.” With a quick nod to the boys she left leaving Jason with a horde of boys and Pearl. He looked at his sister for a moment before sighing and dropping his gear down next to him.

“Hi everyone.” The group giggled, “As you know my name is Jason and I’ll be your new coach until they can find a replacement. So let's get started. How about Introductions?” As each of the younger kids said their names he kept thinking he had no clue how to actually teach football no matter how long he had been playing the game. He had to think of something fast. 

“Show me what you got!” He already knew he was in over his head. As he watched him he realized they didn't really need anyone to teach them more so watch them and help them learn how to throw and separate any fights that break out. He sighed gratefully it was much easier to just watch them then to actually to teach them anything useful. He would have to be here longer than for a few weeks. He watched as the Twins collided again. He shook his head and he already knew who would be the trouble makers already. He gave the kids a few drills before he was joined another set of eyes wouldn't hurt he thought to himself. The other person didn't talk for the next twenty minutes as Jason showed the small group how to throw correctly. Nor did they speak when the group wanted to learn how to tackle. Or when Jason was tackled by seven kids after Alex, one of the twins, had yelled out dog pile. Although Jason swore he heard a small chuckle.  


As the kids got off him he finally got to see the other person. She stood around maybe five foot, her dark eyes staring at the mess he was in. The twins raced to her and attached themselves to her legs holding on tightly. Her eyes looked down to both of them her face softening from the scowl it had when looking at Jason just a moment before. He could see the happiness that came from her just being around the two. The twins started talking, what he could only assume from his three years of high school life, in Spanish asking the girl many fast paced questions. She nodded to a few of them before she pushed them gently off of her. 

“Time to switch.” She said to the kids and less to Jason. The kids seemed to know what this meant as they all took off to the building that was in the corner of the park they were on. Pearl came up to him. Grabbing his hand. 

“Jason, we are going to do art with Trini now! Come on!” she whispered as he knelt next to her. He smiled and ruffled her hair. 

“Right behind you I just have to get my bag alright go get us a seat alright?” She nodded as she ran after the other kids. Jason went for his bag, picking up a few of the stray balls that the kids had left instead of taking them in with them.

“You get used to that.” Jason spun around to face the voice. It was the Girl again, Trini. 

“I hope so.” as he dropped the balls into his bag “so, uh, Trini is it?” she nodded. He shifted nervously off of his bad knee. Her eyes seem to bore into him like a tiger hunting its prey. Looking for weakness before pouncing. She nodded before gesturing to the doors. Without another word she left go wrangle the kids into a learning mood. Although he didn't know what to expect when Pearl came home and showed him what she had made it was always something new. From paints to stamp art. Even once they had been working on a mural a bit ago maybe less than six months ago. He couldn't remember who had done it to be perfectly honest he didn't think anyone ever stepped up to claim they had done it. It was just there one day Maybe it taken weeks, but Jason hardly ever visited the community center but he remembered when he first saw it in all its glory. In brilliant gold, reds, oranges, and yellows pulling from the happiness felt by the kids when they were doing the activities and the skills that they would learn. On its left side was a young child holding onto a drawing, a picture held above their face as if to show what they had made. Their crude drawing highlighted innocence with flowers with rainbows and a green cat in the bottom curling around the flower protectively. On the mural the paper the child was holding was crinkled where their little hands gripped the pages bits of the paper were falling off as if they had rushed to pull this out of a spiral. Jason felt a pang of jealously at it when he looked up to the rest of the picture a strong hand on the kids head and the words ‘Good Job’ Plastered above in golden letters holding more warmth in them then any past conversations he had with his father since even before his accident. The right side was a woman facing the crowd of thousands faces, at a rally of some sorts one hand was in the air holding another hand high. As if in a pose of victory. The other hand held a small drawing of a rainbow flower and and a purple cat with silver words under it in a smoky font. ‘Sometimes all it takes is for someone to believe in them to make them shine.’ When he used to pick Pearl up from the center he would always park by it so he could look at it. Pearl asked about it one day. 

“Why do you look at it every time if it makes you sad?” Jason smiled at her, 

“It inspires me. To be the best brother I can to you and for myself.” She laughed and had grabbed his hand He smiled at his sister. She was a smart girl.

Shaking his head he brought himself back from his thoughts and shouldered the bag again and started inside. He passed by the mural on his was there. Taking a quick look at it again he noticed a small capital S and T with another cross in the T. A signature that he knew from his time tagging, Saber Tooth Tiger, a local tagger that normally tagged homophobic assholes houses or made statements about mental health, one was on the door to the gym,among other things Normally calling forth to the much more darker tones of life. Jason smiled at the mural. Seeing it through a new light. It was more hopefully than before. Though Jason knew if he took more time to look at it he’d find more things hidden within the picture that would suggest dark implications, knowing that was Saber’s style. Looking at it one last time before he opened the door, promising himself he’d take a longer look at it one of these days, he went in.

“Jason! Over here! I saved you a spot!” He watched his sister wave a paint brush in the air excitedly at him. Effectively splattering her paint all over Trini, who had been bending down next to her, and her smock. Trini stood up and wiped off the paint. Jason was sure she would yell at Pearl. He spread through the rows of tables only to be surprised. Trini was gently asking Pearl if what she did was safe and if she could of done it a bit differently so the paint wouldn't have gotten everywhere. Making her change her thinking just slightly enough to make Pearl more aware and feel like she had more of the choice in the matter. Pearl thought for a second putting her paint brush on her chin, Jason wondered if he could get a picture of that, she answered Trini with a sheepish smile and a apology. Trini smiled then pat Pearls head. She looked back up to Jason with a neutral face. 

“Put your stuff down and hurry up.” was all she said to him. Jason nodded sliding his bag under a table near by out of the isle sliding into the seat that his sister saved for him. Pearl hugged him happily as he got situated. She was explaining to him what they were learning today. The instruction was short and simple. Draw your favorite animal. Trini was showing them how to draw her favorite animal first as an example. Starting with the head then the body and lastly the tail. A bit crude but easy enough for the kids to follow along if they had wanted. 

“Trini! That's not your absolute favorite though!” A voice shot out above the chatter of the kids. A boy, one of the twins maybe Mateo, had called out. Sassing his sister. She frowned at the boy.

“I love all cats Alex, but you are right. They aren't my absolute favorite. Maybe my second favorite animal.” Her brother seemed pleased with that answer. Jason looked for him for a moment. Thinking how patient Trini had been with most of the kids out bursts. He would have to ask her on some advise on not getting overwhelmed with the kids. Jason focused on his paper. Dropping his pencil to the paper letting it flow out. He began at the body roughly drawing the outline before continuing onto the the head and the feet. Taking his eraser to a few stray marks that had appeared when Pearl leaned onto his shoulders to see what he was drawing. Then to the legs and the tail before finally to the head. Dipping into a more detailed eye. He drew smoothly and soon he had a Tyrannosaurus Rex on his paper. Not as detailed as he’d like to have, but considering how long it had been since he actually drew something that resembled a animal. He felt his shoulder being prodded slightly. 

“Jason! Jason! Jay-Jay! Look what I drew. Look!” Pearl proudly pushed her picture in front of his face. He dropped his pencil to take a look at it. A dog. Pearl drew a dog with bright red fur. He smiled at her. Even though its color was a bit eccentric it was great for her age. The paws a bit chunky and he was pretty sure the muzzle was sideways, but the he was impressed all the same.

“Have you been practicing? This is a lot better than the last dog you showed me.” She nodded rapidly. Her smile grew a bit larger. Her eyes sparkling with pride. 

“I want you to have it!” looking down at the page he eyed it again before handing it back to you.

“What have I told you about giving me stuff.” Pearl’s face fell, “you have to sign it first silly!” Pearl’s face light up again just as bright as before and took the paper back she scribbled her name down onto it. A rushed masterpiece. 

“Now I will take it. I'm going to show it to my friend Billy. He’ll like it too You did such a good Job on it. Though I think you should keep practicing. Who knows maybe you'll be even better then me one day.” Jason prompts her. Taking the paper in his hands before he took his and signed it as well. He looked at her with a cheeky smile.

“I wonder if you know anyone who would like The one I drew?” Her eyes widened and she started to bounce slightly shaking the table. Her hand shot up. 

“I want it!” He smiled before giving it to her. Her arms wrapped around him in a bear hug. Smiling at her new piece of art.

“Best big brother ever. I'm going to hang it up in my room!” whispered into his ear. Feeling a sense of love and pride bubble in his chest was a welcomed feeling. At least he knew he was doing something right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more into the art side of this. Plus a bit of relationships.


	4. Just a Bit of a Hart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly is here and unfortunely its a short chapter, but good news I found my Plot!

Jason watched as the clock ticked down. Another moment passing by as class hammers on. The daily gossip of who ever is the poor victim today is. A moo here or there today wasn't out of the ordinary nor was it the exception. Well, at least that was what Jason had hoped would happen. All hopes of that plan was dashed when he saw Kimberly Hart. More specifically, when he saw Kimberly Hart staring at her locker. One of which was covered with profanity and insults. Jason shouldered his bag and marched to her. His quick decision to talk to the girl. They were already were at the bottom ‘Social ladder’ how could talking to teacher make it worse right?

“Hey Kimberly.” She turned her head surprised. Although they had texted a few times since detention they hadn't really talked in person. 

“It's strange to hear you say my name.”

“What .” he paused before starting again, “what did you say?”

“I said it's strange to hear you say my name like we know each other.” Jason blanched. He was honestly shocked at that reaction. He had thought that at least he would have a friend in her. 

“We do know each other.” he defended with a bit of valor. He didn't expect her to be hostile, but then again school hasn't been easy for either of them recently. 

“Well we know who each other are, but we don't really know each other.” He frowned before leaning against a locker next to him. He knew much more then she was giving him credit for. 

“I know you used to date Ty Fleming.” He retorts smirking at her slightly. She looked him over then without missing a beat she replied,

“Oh then you know I punched his tooth out.” Her eyes filled with amusement and guilt. Jason smiled lightly at her and chuckled.

“I know they put it back, and I know how devastated that made you. I know that you call your grandmother ‘Nana’ because she hates it. I know that your parents are out for most of the week and only come home about once a month and I know you could do a much better job than whoever drew on your locker. I know that you are more of a Pineapple on pizza girl. I know that you had a dog in sixth grade named Princess Adam. I know you hike the trail in the mountains to clear your head.” She looked at him with distrust in her eyes. A broken girl was standing in front of him. He smiled at her softly leaning his head on the locker as well.

A small cough was heard behind them. Jason removed himself from the locker to look at who made the noise. Trini was standing behind them. She made a move gesture to Jason. She added a glare with that. He moved quickly to Kim’s other side. Trini opened her locker quickly grabbing her text book out. She closed it with a small nod she was off. Jason looked back at Kimberly. Who had her eyes firmly attached to Trini’s retreating figure.

“You know her name is DeeDee,” Kimberly almost choked. Looking at him she sighed and closed her locker “she actually really nice.” Kimberly hummed in agreement.

“Trini. Her name is Trini. Not DeeDee, Jason,” He flushed with embarrassment at the correction. Though he did wonder how she knew the other girl. “We have Biology together, her and I. I was her lab partner and I'm pretty sure she hates me, as does most of the school, for getting her name wrong too. She won't talk to me, or anyone, in class.” Kimberly sighs.

“Well, if it's any consolation I don't hate you and I'm sure Trini doesn't either.” Kimberly just shook her head. Kim turned to him and looked him up and down. A small smile claimed her features.

“Tomorrow, if you really want us to be friends, Krispy Kreme. Your treat. After school.” Jason smiled and nodded. With a wave she was off heading in the same direction Trini had gone. Jason sighed to himself. It was a start. Looking at Kim's locker he frowned. The crude drawings and the slurs were blazing back at him in various colors. Wasn't the Janitor supposed to do something about this? Before he had a chance to do anything the bell had rung. Giving the locker a final look he walked on.   
Tomorrow came faster than Jason wanted to admit. He didn't really know what to expect with Kimberly. She hadn't really elaborated about what they would be doing today. Jason wondered about through all of lunch with Billy. They bounce ideas off of each other on what it could be. Billy’s were a bit more intellectual than Jason’s but none-the-less he was just happy having any ideas they could come up with. Plus the excited way billy would suggest an idea was captivating to him. Billy’s face would light up and his eyes would sparkle glittering with excitement. His smile creasing his cheeks as he smiled proudly. Jason found himself smiling along with him as they talked. Something he found he did more often around Billy. They talked until the bell interrupted them again signalling to them that lunch was over. Billy smiled at Jason.

Jason sighed when he heard the bell end signalling the end of the day. His nerves were going haywire making his palms sweat. He walked a bit slower towards their meeting place they had agreed upon. Jason had wanted it to be by her locker since it was on his way to his car, but Kimberly wanted them to meet in front of the school. She said she had something to show him there and wouldn't budge on her choice. Jason caved eventually knowing that changing her mind once it was set was down right impossible. He had discovered that while texting her. Walking down the halls of the school he stopped at one of the gym doors. Normally he would stop and see if Saber had edited some of their work. He gave the picture a quick look. What he was met with surprised him. Under the incredibly detailed Tiger mascot was a, much cuter and very pink, tiger cub. He gaped at it slightly. He pulled out his phone and quickly took a picture. It was more of an unspoken rule between taggers that you don't tag someone's work. Jason looked at it again looking for a call sign. He knew it had to be somewhere. Jason at the moment couldn't find it. He turned away from it and headed out to the front of the school. Kimberly was lounging on a wall beside the entrance to the school. Her eyes following anyone who caught her interest. Her classic leather jacket discarded next to her covering her stuff. Jason knew she could see him she was weirdly acute to people and her surroundings. Jason guessed it had something to do with recent events, but hadn't had much of a chance to ask about it. Kimberly waved him over. 

“You came?” She said once he was in range.

“You doubted me?” Jason gave her a puzzled look. 

“I might've just a bit, but that's not the point the point is that you are here now and that's that.” Kimberly eyed him, “People have been less than nice after you know. It doesn't hurt to be careful.” Kimberly climbed down from her perch.

“When did you learn to do that?” Kimberly scrunched up her brows.

“ When did I learn to do what?” Jason shook his head then gestured to the wall she had been waiting on. Kimberly looked from him to the wall before connecting what he meant. 

“Oh, that, a friend taught me. He kinda is a parkour wizard. Well taught is a loose term, more like I watched him and figured it out then caught up to him on one of his runs. Then he taught me.” She concluded waving her hands and sliding her backpack over her shoulder. 

“He does most of the talking he is kinda like a puppy. Excited and energetic. Z is just like that.” Jason nods.

“You ready to go?” Kimberly looks at him before nodding. Casting another look this time over his shoulder she nods. 

“Lead the way Red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So now that we have Kimberly in I think that this is okay? I need to fix a few time bubbles that I made accidentally, but I have a plot and I am moving in to the actual story. Just hold on for a bit more.


	5. In the dark again

Jason knew it was risky. Hell, He tried to talk himself out of it again and again, but how could he not? A whole wall down in the mine just begging to be styled, painted, and redesigned from the bleak white that was weathered enough to be mistaken for gray. He just had to do something. It would be a shame to let such prime free space to be left alone. So on this faithful saturday he was entering the mines with Billy. Jason didn't want to bring Billy along for the obvious reasons. Breaking and entering, tagging, and whatever else that could go wrong here, but Billy insisted that he would be helpful and who was Jason to deny the other boy. He was already so whipped for this boy. They both had dark clothes on Jason sporting dark read clothes. They almost were maroon how dark they were. Billy had said that wearing dark colors instead of brighter ones would help fade into the shadows of the night a bit more easily. He, of course, didn't have enough heart to tell Billy he already knew that and promised to wear his darkest set. Jason looked to the other boy holding his backpack already happily jogging towards their destination.  


“If we keep this pace we should be there in two minutes and forty three seconds. That should give us enough time to do what you want to do and get out of their before the hourly patrol comes around again.” Billy updated his voice low so they could be a bit more stealthy. He smiled at Jason.  


“Thanks B. It shouldn't take more then a half an hour. Are you sure there is a ladder already there?” Billy nodded.  


“I saw them put one over there on Friday when I was here with Zack. We come up here a few times to hang out. Oh! Next time you should come with Zack loves new people. That's one of the reasons that we met Trini. Zack saw her up here when she first moved here, but he didn't do anything until recently. Well, he kind of tackled her into a river, but that was so they didn't get caught from mine security patrol that got lost. Normally they don't venture that far from the sight.”  
Jason gave Billy a look. He knew about Zack, but what he didn't know was that Trini and Billy were close friends. He knew that Trini was selective with her friend choice. As they got closer to the wall Jason decide that he was more curious than anything. He knew that Billy hung out with only three people other than himself. Zack, he had mentioned him quite frequently and Trini, he didn't mention her as much, still when he spoke about her Jason knew he was proud to be her friend.  
Billy shed off the backpack tossing it to Jason as soon as they got to the wall. Jason unzipped the pack and got to work. A few minutes of working and he could already see the piece coming together. Every sharp turn and every squared edge he made him feel confident. He felt lighter. Almost happier that he was doing doing something expressive, away from his father's judge mental eyes, or the towns scolding disapproval after he ‘ruined their season’ It wasn't his fault that the Angel Grove Tigers were helpless on the field just as much as they were off of it. The stuttle emotions hiding within him seemed to pour from the can he was using. His anger , desperation, all of it. He just wanted it to come out. He could feel Billy’s eye on him. Jason stole a quick glance the other boy. His eyes filled with mesemeration and another thing that Jason couldn't quite put his finger on. He continued on.

 

“Jason's, theres a truck coming.” Billy warned from his spot. Jason cursed under his breath. Gathering his stuff back into his bag he quickly signed his call sign two R’s sharing the same stem. It was different then his old call. Different and good enough to be his. He didn't want to be associated with the other one. Full of his mistakes and his so called friends tags. He chuckled darkly.

 

“Where can we go? I don't think that we could get out of here in time.” Jason asked as they hid in the shadows.  


“There is a train car that we can hid in seventy six feet from where we are currently are. Zack usually is there but I don't think hell mind that we borrowed it. Although it isn't his either.”  


“Perfect lead the way Billy.”

“It's just a few more feet. Jason hold on and let me check.” Billy scrambled forward towards the train car. The door groaned in protest as it was moved. Billy gestured for Jason to come closer.  


“Jason, look.” A flash of light was all he needed to see before he hustled after Billy slipping in. The door shut much more easily then it had opened.  
Their Breathing Was the only sound escaping from them.  


“I think we are in the clear.” Jason muttered, something to break the silence that was all but deafening. Billy looked at him and nodded.  


“Could you stop touching me now?” Billy whispered, Jason gave him a look before looking down and noticing that his hand was holding onto Billy's arm.  


“Oh, shit sorry Billy.” Quickly he moved himself away from the other boy. Billy smiled at him.  


“It was an accident it's okay.” It took them a moment before they did anything else. Jason took a breath to calm down his heart beat. He couldn't believe that he just did that. He couldn't believe that Billy had done it with him. He couldn't believe that they got away with that.  


“Did you finish it?”  


“What?” He looked over at Billy a bit shocked.  


“ Did you finish the tag?” Jason stared at the other teen before letting out a quiet laugh.  


“Yeah Billy I did, thank you for coming with me.” Billy smiled and stood. He pushed back into the train car stepping over old beer bottles and candy wrappers. He frowned a bit at the mess ,but didn't pick them up.  


“What was it? Your tag?” Jason again stared at Billy. It wasn't really anything. It was just to vent. Lines that made anything, he would have to say if it looked like anything would be Angel Grove in rubble. Fire dancing across this shoddy bull shit town, that recently all its really done is cause is pain.  


“It wasn't really anything Billy, Just sometimes it's just that. A work to exist rather than to be.” Jason answered. To be honest it was the best answer he could come up with. He wasn't the one for meaning behind work. He Just did it.  


“You know maybe, If you just like painting or just making stuff you should join the art club! They meet every Tuesday. They are having a competition soon! The best works get shown in the new art gallery owned by Alphonce the fifth. The rich Painter that owns the mines! He’s the one who deemed it unsafe at the mines after the exposition. He's actually really nice my mom says he's lonely, I've seen him around town he does look lonely even to me. As if he’s waiting for some one always.”  


“Billy slow down, what was the question again?” Jason felt bad normally he could keep up with Billy's ramblings. Just with all that happened tonight he couldn't.  


“Oh, Art club you should join it with us! Well as soon as I can get Zack to come to school and Trini to try it too. She said if I could find out who tagged her Tiger by the lockers she would come.” Jason smiled, before realizing that he might just know who tagged Trini’s work.  


“I think I might know who tagged her work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. Ive watched this movie now sixteen times and I'm sure by the end of this It'll be a lot more. I don't even know if it is right or not. Oh well right? Thank you!


End file.
